One type of a robot system may be a humanoid robot. These robotic systems may have a structure that resembles a human body. One example robot system may have a robotic head, two robotic arms, a main robotic body, and two robotic legs. The robotic system may stand with the two robotic legs. For example, each of the robotic legs may include a robotic knee, a robotic ankle, and a robotic foot. As such, the robotic system may stand with the robotic legs to stabilize the robotic system. For instance, the two robotic legs may bear the weight of the robotic system while balancing the robotic system's full body dynamics.